Someday
by BabyBebop
Summary: Post: Lies My Brother Told Me. I grab the essay we had to write together for our Science class. That damn essay that led to my heart being stomped on. Slight Dasey. Rated T for mild language. My first fanfic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I stand there staring at him. He did not just say what I think he said. All of his friends are staring at me like I'm some kind of freak, and they're laughing.

"Like someone like him would ever even consider liking someone like you!" One of them says to me smirking. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk permanently off his face.

"Yeah, for someone who's so smart how come you couldn't figure out he was only being nice to you to get an A?" another one of them asked. I start a little at that, was that all that that kiss was? Was it a ploy to make me help him? I look in to his eyes and I can tell it's not true. He cares about me, and that kiss meant just as much to him as it did to me. He has to play his part though, or his "friends" will get suspicious, and his popularity is way more important than I am. So what if I'm not part of the "in crowd?" I look him straight in the eye, silently asking him a question. Of course he looks a way, answering my question and failing the test. He's not going to stick up for me, but that was the wrong choice on his part, because now he's never going to have me.

I can't believe that I ever actually thought he might stick by me. Of course he thinks that once he gets the chance to be alone with me he'll be able to win me back over. That he'll be able to beg and plead for me to take him back. _Will I?_ I wonder. I think of that kiss, that one simple kiss. It was so gentle and sweet, full of longing; it was in all ways magnificent. I'd love to feel that kiss again, but as I look at him surrounded by his friends I know it'll never happen. He blew it. It's as simple as that. I decide to give him one more chance; I stand there just a little bit longer to see if he'll change his mind.

Slowly he looks up at me, his eyes begging for forgiveness and then he puts on a smirk. "You're such a loser," he says. "How did you ever end up being one of the smartest kids in school? God you're so gullible, like there could ever be anything between us!" Ouch. That hurt. If he was going to reject me he didn't have to be so cruel, but of course he has too. It's what the populars do; it's what they thrive on. It'd be considered uncool if he were to show any human emotion towards someone who isn't like him. Suddenly I feel a surge of anger. How dare he! Slowly winning me over, only to break my heart! I want to hurt him the way he hurt me. I know the easiest way to hurt him is to let him know that I'm not going to forgive him.

I stand there as he and his friends turn around and start to walk away. I watch them for a few seconds blinking back tears that were starting to form. Then slowly I begin to push my way through the crowd, until I've caught up with him. I grab the essay we had to write together for our Science class. That damn essay that led to my heart being stomped on.

"Here's the essay, you need to turn it in," I said calmly as if nothing happened. I held the paper out for him to take. He looked from it to me curiously for a second, as if wondering why I wasn't going to turn it in. I didn't miss the slightly hopeful look in his eye, the one that sparked because I was talking to him normally. The idiot! He thinks I'm going to actually forgive him? Yeah right!

One of his obnoxiously slutty friends piped up. "He can't turn it in, he's not going to science. He's got an appointment in the janitor's closet." She smirked at that. He looked at me quickly to see if I was mad that he was going to go make out with some whore in some closet. I was careful to make sure that the only emotion to cross my face was disgust.

"As if I give a flying fuck," I said. With that I dropped the paper on the floor and walked away, not even glancing back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm not sure how I like this chapter so you'll have to let me know what you think. Also I forgot to put my disclaimer up on the first chapter so this one covers both of them. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or any of the characters (I wish I did though).

I wanted to scream until my face turned blue. _How could he do that to me_?!?! I kept asking myself over and over. When I walked away from him and his asshole friends I kept my cool until I knew they couldn't see me. Then I ran to the nearest bathroom, locked myself into one of the stalls and broke down crying. I knew that the idea of us ever being together was stupid; it would never have worked anyways. Yet some small naïve part of me still believed he might've stuck by me, and of course I listened to that instead of my common sense.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been in the bathroom but it must've been awhile because suddenly I heard the bell ring. I got up and readied myself to leave the safety of my stall to head to my next class. Then I remembered what my next class actually was. English. With _him_. There was no way I could face him right now. Especially because I knew he'd be waiting for me so that he could get a seat beside me and pass me notes all through class apologizing. I sure as hell wasn't going to put up with him right now. _Aw fuck it_, I thought to myself. I had never cut school in my life, but I was today.

I waited until the stampede in the hallway quieted down to nothing. Then I opened my stall and crossed over to the bathroom door. I opened it slightly and stuck my head out. The coast was clear so I opened it all the way and stepped out. I began to walk down the hallway but stopped just as suddenly as I started. There was a noise coming from the janitor's closet. I walked over to it and reached over to pull it open, but whatever was in there beat me too it. The door slammed open loudly and two people stumbled out.

"Aw come on we're already late for our next class so why don't we just continue our little make out session right now?" Purred an incredibly annoying voice. She was obviously trying to come off as sexy but all she managed was to sound extremely whiny.

"I told you I can't skip too my English class because if I fail one more time we won't be able to make out anymore." I knew that voice all too well. Apparently I was wrong about him waiting for me in English. I guess this was more important to him. That figures. I stood there waiting patiently for them to finally notice me. I knew I wouldn't be able to just sneak away. Finally Little Miss Slut of the Year noticed me.

"What are you looking at freak?" She more snarled at me then asked me. _Just like the true dog she is,_ I almost burst out laughing at that thought but I managed to hold it in. That's when I realized he was staring at me. His eyes were huge and he looked like he was about to be sick. For some reason this struck me as funny too and I couldn't help but let a smirk slide on to my face. That seemed to unsettle him, and jerk him back into reality.

"Casey." It came out in a whisper. Suddenly his face took on a guilty expression. It was almost like he did something horrible to me like I don't know, broke my heart or something. He shifted uncomfortably, like he wasn't sure what to say. The gesture almost made me cry. Clearly I was emotionally unstable right now.

"Look Klutzilla if you don't have anything better to do then to stand there like an idiot then why don't you…Wait hold on, what are you even doing out of class? A grubbie like you should be in class kissing the teacher's ass right now." Slutty said. That pissed me off, and it was also the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I have tried all my life to be the best at everything, the best daughter, the best sister, the best student and then the best girlfriend. Only to have it all thrown in my face.

"It's none of your fucking business what I'm doing. So why don't you do us all a favor and go suck a fat one so we don't have to listen to your annoying screech of a voice." I spat that out with as much venom as I could. The looks on both of their faces was priceless.

"Casey!" This time he didn't say it in a whisper. He just sounded extremely shocked. Is that all he could really say? Oh well I didn't really want him to say anything else. He looked like he was trying to say something else but it wouldn't come out. His mouth was moving slightly making him look slightly like a fish. This time I really did burst out laughing.

"Have fun swapping spit!" I said to both of them and then with a careless wave I spun on my heel and walked right out of the front doors of the school. I didn't know where I was going or what I wanted to do, but I didn't care. I wanted to do something reckless and stupid, maybe even dangerous. I was done caring about anything. From now on I was going to do whatever I felt like. Look out world because here comes the new Casey. I guess I really should thank Derek for breaking my heart.

**So what did you think?? I tried to leave it as a little bit of a cliffhanger because this one gave me an idea for another chapter. Do you guys think it's a good idea for Casey to go off the deep end? Let me know!**


End file.
